


Temptation

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Izaya's birthday, Shizuo decides he won't be getting out of bed anytime soon. After all, he has plenty of presents to unwrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Birthdays aren't important. Izaya simply sees no reason to care, not for the balloons (of all things, yes, _those_ ) or the stupid decorations and the other useless things like presents and cake full of sugar and very bad decisions. Useless things entirely. Really, he's only going to be forever twenty-one and if anyone, namely Shizu-chan, says otherwise then he'll have to simply ignore the stupid comments. Or turn anyone with a like mind into birthday decorations.

So waking up in his bed is typical. Last night he worked himself into way too early to be called morning hours and falling asleep without bothering to take off his clothes. No point, not when he's done enough to simply earn at least a few hours of sleep until tomorrow morning when the process repeats again. Which also means when he cracks his eyes to slits and stretches his arms, the bed is noticeably smaller and the ceiling is not the same as his bedroom's.

Interesting how things like this happen.

With a groan he tries to stretch and then abruptly that comes to an end, wrists pinning to the bedsheets that clearly are not his and neither are the hands that circle around his bony wrists, strong and warm and thick with calluses and really stupid protozoan brains.

"Oi, oi, Izaya-kun, wake up already." Shizu-chan's breaths are warm and wet against his face, tickling his nose and Izaya's eyes close again, grumbling an excuse for five more minutes if he could just sleep a little longer—"What the fuck do you think you're doing, flea? You're not sleeping any more today." Persistent protozoic idiot. Him and his warm breaths and lips that tickle over his nose, down to lips where they brush in taunting little dips of lips and then trail down his jawbone, feigning innocence.

"Shizu-chan," once said a thousand times repeated, Izaya cracks his eyes open yet again to meet with brown ones, Shizu-chan kneeling over him with the predatory sort of smirk to his face that reaches his eyes. As far as Izaya is concerned he doesn't care all that much for games, too tired to think straight and tell Shizu-chan to get off already because he's so heavy. "Go 'way. Can't you consider _not_ kidnapping me and then forcing me to wake up early? Unlike you, some of us have work to do." There's no special occasion for why Shizu-chan has to drag him out of own home (probably smirking at Namie, Izaya never knows what sort of rivalry they have) and then into the den of a monster. Of course.

"Hah," the breath comes with a nuzzle of lips against his ear, kissing the skin so gently that it's not enough to be worth anything more than air. "And let you sleep away the day? Not a fucking chance, flea." A nip to his ear, sharp enough to warrant a whine mixed with a growl, Izaya blinking sleep out of his eyes because Shizu-chan sure is adventurous when wanting to kiss the end of a blade. And almost as if the beast can read his mind, he comes back up to stare with that haughty smile of his (where did he learn that from?) and his fingers tighten around Izaya's wrist. "You're not gonna make me think otherwise, not when I took all of your damn phones and pointy sticks off of you. You should be thankful."

Pointy _sticks?_

Izaya squirms a little more when Shizuo kisses his chin, ending with another nip and teasing because he's obviously not this cocky unless he's picking up bad habits. Very bad habits, when Shizuo has no qualms trailing down his throat, over to his jugular throbbing beneath the skin and bites down, hard enough to hurt and shoot spikes of arousal as a fun little wake-up call. Then with the licking, teeth playing with Izaya's skin until it's sure to bruise at this rate and force him to wake up a little more just because it's already making him uncomfortably lively where blood doesn't rush to his brain.

"Ah, how I never miss your stupid protozo—ah—an logic." Izaya's teeth click when his mouth clamps shut, hearing the stupid little moan when Shizuo's teeth graze over the reddening flesh, sucking and only pausing to lick and tease him like he doesn't notice how well it works—of course he fucking does. "But really, can't you postpone this until—ah, tomorrow?" The last words hiccup on his lips the more Shizuo sucks and nips, making his dick respond more than usual without the need for morning wood to get horny this quickly.

Shizuo detaches from his neck and Izaya doesn't know if he misses the sensation or hates when Shizu-chan stares at him like a piece of meat, clear in those eyes of his when the beast isn't normally this keen. "Do you even care what day it is, or do I hafta spell it out for you, stupid louse? I never thought someone who called themselves intelligent would be this dense." Without waiting for an answer, for Izaya to catch his breath when all of his blood is rushing lower and lower, pooling and tightening in his veins when he tries hard not to cut the beast's throat and get this over with. "Huh. Never thought I'd see the day Izaya-kun forgets his own birthday."

Fingers stroke down Izaya's throat from Shizu-chan pretending to be the (admittedly stupid on Izaya's view of this) boyfriend he is with soothing the ache around the area of a darkening mark, throbbing even more when it starts to bruise. Izaya lets a slow, controlled sigh loose, more trying to calm himself from getting too angry than actually enjoying it. Tch. Like he would under the hands and lips of this brute, not even an apology kiss to the corner of his mouth to persuade him to think otherwise. Shizuo can give and take all the kisses he wants, wherever, but it won't change the fact he's a stupid devolved moron completely incapable of thinking on any higher level.

"Y'know, you're not forever twenty-one, dumbass." Shizuo has to interrupt, Izaya's fingers tightening beneath his wrists into fists. "Even if you're a year older than me, you're still an idiot. Especially one that forgets their damn birthday when their boyfriend makes plans." That would explain the numerous texts on his phone yesterday he took the time to ignore. Such a pain, having to deal with all of that in one night when tired and thoroughly embedded to his work.

Izaya pulls at his wrists, wincing when he feels them start to bruise from Shizuo's too-tight grip on them. "Ne, Shizu-chan, I must've forgotten. After all, I told you I had work to do." This answer doesn't tame the beast as his lips curl into a snarl, dipping back down to Izaya's Adam's apple and nipping at the skin, sending a jolt through him and pounding as it moves lower and lower.

"Then don't forget again, or I'll make sure you won't." Shizu-chan's tongue traces the seam of Izaya's lips, going to lick underneath his chin with those discouraging teeth of his. No, not right now, Shizu-chan. One hand slithering over his shirt, that same stupid predatory grin of Shizuo's even though he can kiss and nip at Izaya's jaw to try and make him forget the fingers circling around a nipple.

Not a chance. "Shizu-chan, I could press charges and have you thrown away for a long time." Izaya groans, teeth clenching tighter as soon as Shizuo's fingers _pinch_ and he nearly gasps from the sudden burst of pain and pleasure that he hates so much more. "Kidnapping in Japan is frowned upon, idiot." Shizuo's laugh sounds lower than before, a grumble tossing gently between throat and that stupid tongue of his, dragging up to Izaya's ear just before Izaya can protest it—damn him and his stupid libido, and all of his silly beastly traditions of kidnapping before murdering him.

By the looks of it— _ow,_ make it the feel of his ear being bitten and his nipple pinched too hard to breathe—Shizu-chan probably would eat him instead. By the shell of his ear, licking and sucking wherever he pleases without the common thought to consider any kind of reservations Izaya has about doing this early in the morning. But since Shizu-chan has the idea to celebrate something so stupid as his birthday, a yearly reminder that he's nearly one year older than his boyfriend, there's not much he can do. E-Especially if he's going to caress Izaya's nipples, something too sensitive to be pinched so _hard_ (and the tingles of pain trickle down his stomach like sparks, trying _not_ to arch off the bed) and he can't help the moan that slides over his tongue just like Shizuo's as soon as warm and dry lips are on him.

"Mm," Shizuo sighs into the kiss, thumbs circling around Izaya's hardening nipples after he's let go of Izaya's wrists. Of course, since he knows he has his boyfriend trapped and certainly on board with his train of thought. "Tastes like flea, even without your stupid toothpaste." Izaya cracks an eye open after not realizing they've closed again, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck to pull him into another wet kiss. His tongue flicks from an open mouth, slick and warm as soon as Shizuo's mouth is back on him and covering his mouth, licking over his bottom lip and wrestling gently with Izaya's.

Izaya's leg comes up, grazing over Shizuo's thigh and down to his calf, urging him to lie on him to not create more of a strain while he kisses him. The extra weight is more comfortable than not, though with the half-hard erection rubbing against Izaya's, it heats up the kiss more than without. And Shizuo's hands on his nipples make it worse, circling over areolas and pinching, rolling and rubbing his thumbs to coax more noises from Izaya's throat. He tastes sweet, as always, and Izaya hasn't noticed until now when his tongue sweeps along the corner of Shizuo's mouth he tastes too sweet, like artificial sugar and toothpaste. He wants to ask, somewhere in the back of his mind while he takes his time—only because Shizuo is taking it—exploring Shizu-chan's mouth, every nook and cranny under his tongue and Shizuo's soft moans shooting straight down to his hardening dick.

Shizuo's lips catch over his in a caressing nuzzle, just like the thumbs that run over Izaya's chest and make him moan in wobbling breaths, anticipation coiling tightly in his belly. Fingers run up and down the sides of his ribs, rising and falling in the crevices of bone and skin. Izaya shivers, electricity heating up under his skin wherever Shizuo touches—he wants to feel those hands all over him, rough and with calluses and with the gentle insistence Shizuo massages him with. It's starting to burn in all the places Shizuo doesn't touch, making his fingers in Shizuo's hair pull him as close as possible, slanting their lips to deepen the kiss while he takes Shizuo's mouth for his own, forgetting the grievances of stealing him from his bed.

The kiss ends with drawn out kisses, wet and popping with saliva staining Izaya's lips after Shizuo's moans only drive him more, coaxing as many as possible with his tongue. The nips on his lower lip stir him up more, Shizuo's lips reluctantly leaving his with one last stroke over his tongue and a moan coming from either of them. Izaya doesn't care, just that when his eyes open to slits Shizu-chan is looking down at him, murmuring with smooth kisses on his lips. "Beautiful," Izaya blinks, Shizuo's fingers stilling on his nipples as he pulls himself up—not without rocking his hips against his boyfriend's and earning a mewl he smothers with a kiss. "So beautiful, I wish you could see this." Izaya laughs on his tongue, covering the sound of impatience when he moves his hips against Shizuo's, growing more desperate for friction on his erection. Shizuo laughs with him, knowing that it's hard to keep from getting frustrated when Shizuo moves his fingers away from his nipples to tug up Izaya's shirt. It comes up easily, Izaya moving his hands away and up as his shirt comes off and leaves the sight of red nipples, hard and begging for touch with how much Izaya squirms underneath him.

"Shizu-chan's saying weird things..." Izaya sighs, lips coming together in a pout and they look a little swollen, but Shizuo's not sorry if his boyfriend is this reactive, and it's only the beginning of his presents. Because today is a day Shizuo spoils him (not like he doesn't every day, Izaya is just too cute not to spoil and he loves when Izaya's this open with him) rotten, will draw every sound from his mouth and make him feel everything Shizuo has to offer. "It's just another day, ne? We can do this any other time."

"Yeah, but you don't eat cake every day." At the mention of cake and Shizuo's lips curling into a smirk Izaya glances up at him, eyes widening in an adorable look of confusion. "You're already spoiled enough, unless you wanna tell me you don't like it." Shizuo nips at an ear, rocking his hips again to Izaya's throaty gasp mouthed in his ear. He could do this, just kissing and licking and rubbing, all day. Hell, he'd like to do it more often but with the restraints of work and Izaya liking his clothes on, he'll just have to take this day and make Izaya like it too.

And he likes the sounds Izaya makes when he giggles, because grown men don't giggle unless if they're Izaya. Which there is only one of, and most definitely _his._ "Ne, I never said that. I said to hurry up, because if you want to convince me to stay in bed, you better—ah!" Izaya's such a smartass that it's funny to make him stumble over words, knowing the glib charm he has and if it's his birthday then of course Shizuo will make him moan more than he'll talk. Save for the incoherent babbling when Izaya feels too good, unable to take any more when Shizuo finds all of the spots on him that make him speechless. He knows almost every trick to make his lover feel good, feel lightheaded and dizzy if Shizuo isn't holding him, even when he's topping—because there are still more spots to find, (one in between the dimples of Izaya's spine, just waiting to be licked and kissed) and still plenty of time to have a little fun.

Izaya groans, hands splayed out to his sides as Shizuo thumbs his nipples in teasing motions, from rough to soft and twisting the hard flesh before his thumbnails curve against the skin and make his boyfriend shiver. There are plenty of other things he wants to do today and he knows he has to be patient, especially if Izaya makes it hard for him with all the noises he makes.

"I'll make you feel good, just let me do it." Shizuo coaxes another moan, long and shifting over a breathy inhale as Izaya's chest quivers, lips parting as a rosy invitation for more kisses. "Make you feel as good as I do, everywhere," Izaya likes the sound of it going by the moan and the eyes on Shizuo's lips, waiting for a kiss that turns into a much deeper one with how quickly Izaya opens his mouth.

"I know..." Izaya moans, "Sh-Shizu-chan always makes me feel good." He licks his lips, a shaky breath hitching in his throat when Shizuo kisses him and twists his nipple, a little harder than normal and just a buzz of pain that translates to his dick. Precome stains his pants, conveniently without underwear and Shizuo knows Izaya never sleeps with it, feeling the stain and his own starting to form as he moves his hips in tantalizing motions. He arches when Shizuo's lips move down his throat, nipping at the bob that comes from a heavy swallow and tongues the red of an areola. Izaya's sensitive, too sensitive to do more than clench his teeth with the close of teeth around his nipple and he shudders heavily when Shizuo's teeth graze his skin. His nipples are one of the more sensitive areas, making it something of a challenge Shizuo likes to consider to get his boyfriend off with only those. Knowing Izaya and the sweet noises he makes as he licks, he doesn't doubt it's possible.

"Sh-Shizuo..." Izaya pants, fisting the sheets as his hips buck up. "Ah, ah, p-please, I—hah!" Shizuo licks him, sucks and nips at Izaya's skin with retained gentleness because he knows how quickly it can hurt, especially as the furrow on Izaya's brow starts to develop with the wet licks over one straining nipple, aching and desperate for more.

Pain starts to buzz in pinpricks when Shizuo kisses him, stinging when he nips and rolls Izaya's nipple in his teeth and over his tongue, gasps when it's nearly too much and his head is light and his vision starts to shoot to trickles of light behind his eyes. His lips form over words, shaking and breathing unevenly with the scrape of teeth over the dark red flush of his skin that's starting to stain his cheeks. Shizuo only moves to his other nipple, detaching from one with a wet pop and Izaya's eyes roll under his eyelids, following after a breathless moan that stirs in the scent of Shizuo and sweat beading on his skin.

"G-Good, Shizuo," Izaya groans and a whine comes shortly after when brown eyes lift to his, molten and tinged with a mischievous glint. He knows Shizu-chan picks up some bad habits—namely the ones where he teases and pushes him to the point of where he scrunches his eyes shut when it feels like too much, chest burning and his throat aches with the noises that build. His erection spits at Shizuo's look at him, voracious and with eyes only for him he can't stop the mewl that slips from him while his fingers tighten and dig into Shizu-chan's sheets. "T-Too good, ah, Shizuo—!"

Shizuo smiles deviously at the gasp he tears from Izaya's throat, sucking hard and feeling the uneasy rub of Izaya's erection against his, feeling the throbbing line of arousal slithering down his stomach when he hears Izaya moan from his throat, head tossed back for emphasis on just how good he's feeling. His lover looks even better like this, face flushing a light red and his bottom lip catches on his teeth when he can't hold on to the spasms that tremble through his blood, hot and seizing throughout his muscles under Shizuo's touches. So beautiful—so hard to resist when Shizuo's tongue slips over his nipple and he rubs the other one soothingly, only to hear another frustrated moan that sounds like a growl as a line of saliva comes from the corner of Izaya's lips.

And _this_ is a sight that's only meant for him.

"I love it when you're like this, opened up under me," Shizuo starts talking and there's so much more he could go on and on about, but he figures that teasing Izaya too much will only make his boyfriend too turned on for what he plans to do. He knows it's uncomfortable, feeling the strain in his pajama pants that feel three sizes too small and don't do anything to keep him from feeling all of Izaya from his shorts. "You're so sexy, you know that? Should see yourself when you come for me..." Shizuo lifts his head to Izaya's throat, pressing light kisses as he feels Izaya's breathy laugh ripple into his mouth, struggling more to catch his breath. "Just a little longer, then I'll let you come for me."

Izaya moans, rolling his hips and makes a point of just how much he's turned on, eyes dilated when he pulls Shizuo into a rougher kiss before he has his tongue parting Shizuo's mouth with quick strokes of over his lover's lips. Shizuo laughs, kisses deeply and he knows that nothing turns Izaya on more than kisses, wet and slippery and maybe not as clean as Izaya usually likes him but he swears that his boyfriend never will admit to the messy feeling being a turn on. With as quickly as he responds, slipping over Shizuo's erection, he won't last much longer—Shizuo feels the heat too, frantic fingers covering Izaya's erection and pumping him while he swallows breaths to keep himself from coming yet. It's Izaya's day to be spoiled and he's not about to let himself come first, not when he wants Izaya sore and sated for today and tomorrow, remembering exactly all of the reasons he should celebrate his birthday.

Which reminds him of the dark chocolate cake sitting in the fridge, waiting to be eaten—Shizuo has a much better idea, licking a trail of saliva from Izaya's lips and slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of his lover's shorts. Izaya lets out a harsh cry as soon as Shizuo's warm fingers are on him, slick when he strokes up to Izaya's slit and covers his fingers with the clear fluid soaking into Izaya's pants. But it's got to be uncomfortable—Shizuo's other hand coming to pull Izaya's shorts off while his boyfriend moves for him, whining under his breath and murmuring almost with a pleading tone under his breath, words melting into pants and moans as Shizuo starts to stroke.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya pants, fingers stilling on him and he swallows a shaking breath, " _Shizuo_ , I-I, hah, gonna come if y-you don't h-hurry." Much better, 'cause he'll never like the nickname no matter if it comes from those sweet and swollen lips when he much prefers his name, breathless and sticky in his mouth when he tries to swallow but can't seem to find the will to. His eyes are lazy and open to bare slits, watching Shizuo with a hooded gaze that's heat and love and admiration mixing with arousal, bare and nearly pained as Shizuo grabs him at the base with a rougher pull while he strokes up, no reservations when he just wants to make his lover feel good.

"Just wanna make you feel good," Shizuo kisses his nose, smiling at the pout before he kisses lips to sate Izaya's annoyance. "Not playing, no games." And he supposes the kiss is enough for Izaya, as soon as his face twists and he grunts with the faster strokes of Shizuo's fingers around him, circling and rubbing into the sensitive underneath of his head before Shizuo thumbs the slit.

Izaya's cries grow louder, muffled under Shizuo's lips as he swallows them up and he can feel every _please_ and _Shizuo_ he mouths, pausing when it's too much and his lips tremble with the arousal growing tight in his stomach. Shizuo always knows when his boyfriend's close, from the tense press of his lips to the needy moans that reach for Shizuo as he lifts his arms to wrap around Shizuo and pull him closer while Shizuo strokes him fast, easier with the precome dribbling over his fingers and his own hips bumping against the hypersensitive head of Izaya's erection every now and then.

"C—ah!" Izaya's body shudders beneath him, Shizuo watching every expression from his eyes closing to his mouth opening when he tenses and breathes in Shizuo, smelling raw and covered in Shizuo's scent as he coats his hand and Shizuo's stained pants. Just like this Shizuo can hold him, doesn't mind doing this all day with the soft kisses he presses to Izaya's nose and face, everywhere but his lips until his lover moves and tighten his arms, bringing him back into a passionate kiss that has his own erection spiking with how sweet and tender Izaya's mouth is.

"I love you," Shizuo breathes, nuzzling into the side of Izaya's mouth after a quick kiss, "love you more than anything else."

The pants come off, Shizuo figuring he won't be needing them and thinking of cleaning up Izaya and himself with them since they'll be washed later, only to decide against it when he hears Izaya breathe a giggle and stroke a hand up Shizuo's back. "Love you too." His lover is just too much for him at times, irresistible when he moves down to lick his hand clean, making sure Izaya's watching when he licks at his groin, over his softening dick that has a pulse of still being half-hard. The keening whimper Izaya makes as he swallows Izaya's head and licks around it is more than enough to make him think of coming, blinding flashes behind his eyes while sucking and licking his way down Izaya's length, cleaning off every last bittersweet drop of him.

By the time Izaya's cleaned off he's already throbbing again, cock flushing a pretty red as it starts to drool and Shizuo licks off his lips, lifting his head to Izaya's curious gaze. "Good?" He kisses him, tracing Izaya's upper lip before he pulls away with the idea of cake on his mind, along with the hungry look Izaya gives him when he's not nearly had enough. Good thing he's on board, or else it would be a lot harder to get him to play along—after all, he's never liked his birthday.

"Good?" Izaya laughs, again, and it's one of the best sounds he can make that ring in Shizuo's ears as he lifts himself up. "Not good, better than good." He eyes Shizuo curiously, mischievous and the dark glitter still lingering in his eyes as he watches. "Are you planning on making me spend the day in bed, Shizu-chan? Sounds awfully romantic for someone like you."

"That's a good idea," Shizuo kisses Izaya's temple, pushing his pajama pants off the bed while his boxers still cling to the throb of his erection, soaking with precome. "You have to try the cake first if you want me to let you up, 'cause it ain't happening otherwise." He knows exactly how much Izaya likes sweets—not at all—but he knows Izaya and that when Izaya's eyes light up it's because he knows exactly what Izaya likes. They've been close enough for this, for the loving brush of Shizuo's cheek from Izaya's skinny fingers and a playful shake of his head, but he certainly isn't saying no.

Shizuo retrieves the cake from the refrigerator, cutting a slice that gives him plenty of opportunity for the ideas he has planned, red nipples that are flushed and covered with teeth marks come to mind as he licks off the chocolate frosting from his finger. There's no need for a fork, but Izaya likes his utensils so Shizuo grabs one of the pink plastic forks that came with, heading back to their bedroom where Izaya waits against the headboard, laid bare and pale skin exposed just for him.

It feels like his birthday, which he doesn't mind so long as Izaya enjoys his presents. Seeing as his eyes are watching him from the moment he comes back and still on him when he climbs over Izaya, it doesn't look like he's doing bad whatsoever.

"Shizu-chan got me cake?" Izaya slips over his lips before glancing at the dark chocolate slice, opening his mouth when Shizuo spears him a piece. As it slips into his mouth those red lips close around it, tasting bitter chocolate instead of an expected sugary frosting, though the frosting is sweeter than the original rich texture of the gateau. It's too bad he pretends to be indifferent to gateau, since Shizuo has seen him demolish an entire personal cake after a game involving hard chocolate candies and replacing his cigarettes. Of course they've played it more than a couple times, when Izaya like kisses and winning and Shizuo doesn't mind losing when Izaya makes faces at how sweet the candies are. He still finds packs here and there, empty of cigarettes but full of those rainbow chocolates and Izaya only giving a sly smirk and a _come hither_ look.

"Taste good?" Shizuo coats a finger in a glob of frosting, tapping at Izaya's lips and swallowing hard when Izaya bats his eyes at him, sucking his finger into that waiting mouth and quickly covering him with an eager tongue. Times like these he feels more important than the cake itself, though he doesn't taste as good and he's not something Izaya can eat so easily. But he can change that, if Izaya's willing to play with that pink tongue of his instead of a fork. Izaya's lips around him keep him anchored, sucking and licking his finger clean with a short groan from Shizuo only encouraging to purr and keep Shizuo's dick throbbing in between his legs.

"Tease," he growls, pulling his licked clean finger from Izaya's mouth and covers him easily, using his fingers to pluck pieces of cake apart and lower his hand to Izaya's nipples, cherry red and hard as soon as bits of frosting and cake cover them. Izaya's lips part in a moan as Shizuo's tongue distracts him and keeps him still as cake finds itself smeared all over his body with a purpose of catching interest in his growing erection.

"What're you doing?" Izaya's voice rumbles up from his throat, relaxing as Shizuo slides him down and sits over his legs, mouth moving from those red lips to kiss down his throat. "I'm not on the menu, Shizu-chan, and I don't taste like cake."

"No..." Shizuo breathes, moving up to the skin under Izaya's ear and nipping him there, feeling Izaya's hands move to his hair and licking his lover's skin, tasting pure shots of sweat and Izaya to make a much better taste than bitter cake. "But _you_ taste a lot better, so we can make some changes." Izaya's body is so reactive to him when he shudders, moaning and swallowing with a breath hitching in his throat as Shizuo's mouth covers a nipple. The anticipation makes gooseflesh rise on his skin, Shizuo feeling the bumps of flesh as he sucks on Izaya's nipple. Izaya makes another noise, sounding like a combination of a whimper and a groan when Shizuo's teeth scrape against the reddened flesh and his hips rub over Shizuo's erection as payback.

"Shizuo, ah," Izaya hisses as hot streaks of excitement and pain start to dig into his stomach, burning to his nipples as the skin gets even more stimulation and he's already hard. "Please, _please—_!" He's never liked being reduced to begging but it hurts and it feels too good, not able to do much more than clench his fingers on Shizuo's hair tightly when he knows that his boyfriend is playing with fire, making Izaya's face grow hot and one of his hands traveling down his stomach and to an aching erection waiting to be touched.

Izaya grabs him, stroking with shaking fingers and his eyes closing and opening in slow movements as Shizuo devours him, sucking him dry and making him leak precome while his own erection does the same. The sense of teeth on his nipples keeps him pausing as he strokes Shizuo, fingering smooth skin of his balls and squeezing to make the beast moan over him. All the while he feels like he'll burst, when Shizuo finishes torturing one nipple to move to the other and lick him clean.

A hand comes up to stop Izaya's slick fingers from moving any further, letting him squeeze and thumb the weeping slit while Shizuo's groans increase. His hand remains in between Izaya's fingers, squeezing over them and trying to get him to pull away but Izaya's not having this one-sided deal, not when his boyfriend is aching and desperately hard. Besides, even if it makes him bite—earning a gasp or two from Izaya's lips pulled from beneath his teeth—it's better when his lover makes noises like that and sounds just like a beast, coming from Izaya's fingers after a slick couple of strokes to the skin behind his balls and a squeeze that has his coming on Izaya's hands easily enough.

Izaya's head spins, numbly aware that Shizuo's sucking on him _hard_ and he feels every movement, every breath and every scrape of teeth pushing him further and further into the sort of gasping ache that comes when his cock is hard to the touch and pulsing with every nip jolting electricity down his spine. He can mouth the words of _please_ and it won't deter Shizuo, not one bit as his boyfriend sucks on him and he's on the verge of either screaming or choking on the sensations tightening in his throat and making the ceiling dance when he blinks.

As soon as Shizuo pulls away from him—tugging Izaya's nipple in his teeth as he does—his fingers circle around Izaya's wrist, bringing it from the slow rub over his softening dick to lick the heel of his palm. Izaya laughs, short and quiet when Shizuo's tongue teases the muscle in between his thumb and forefinger, pulling it back to mimic him with a broad lick up the side, tasting sweet and salty and still dizzying as he catches his breath.

Shizuo has the grin of the devil. "It's your birthday, so lie back and let me do the work." It doesn't take more than hands on Izaya's legs, flipping him over and propping him up on his knees while the front end bows to the pillows, exposing the pale flesh of Izaya's ass. Under his fingers is Izaya's fluttering hole, twitching and _winks_ at him when he brushes his fingers over it, circling over the puckered flesh.

"Ah," Izaya's voice is muffled by the pillow he rests his head on, eyes closed as a shudder ripples through his spine. Shizuo's fingers stroke in between his cheeks, up to the smooth skin of his balls while his lips press to Izaya's tailbone.

He licks at the skin, taking it in between his teeth as Izaya sighs and pushes his fingers apart as he licks lower, feeling every jolt of muscle on his tongue as he tastes his boyfriend and the sweat drying on his skin. "Shizu-chan," Izaya groans into the pillows, shifting his head and his legs tremble under Shizuo's hands, threatening to fall forward as Shizuo licks around the puckered entrance and coax another moan from him.

"Shizuo—ah! Please..."

He likes that sound a lot more from Izaya—caught between a throaty moan and a whimper as his hands dig into the sheets and turn his knuckles white. Izaya's murmurs turn into variations of his name, not that damn nickname as he circles around Izaya's hole, licking and tasting every shiver and noise Izaya makes. He just tastes too addicting, even more as Shizuo's tongue delves into his hole and licks warm walls around clenching muscle.

Izaya squirms, legs caught by Shizuo's hands and puffs a breath into the pillows, breaths hitching as he bites his lip to keep the hisses and moans from crawling out of his throat. But Shizuo's tongue on him burns like fire, moving and stroking and _wet_ to the point it makes his skin itch and burn low into his stomach while his erection hardens. His boyfriend keeps licking and massaging his calves, moving up his thighs and teasing with his fingers, skimming over sweat-slick flesh of his thighs. It's maddening, feeling the burn and the tongue prodding inside of him, not enough to fill him up—other things he prefers there, the hard flesh between Shizuo's legs one of those things. The only thing is that Shizuo's tongue doesn't reach as far as his fingers can, can't rub against his prostate and make the arousal coil even tighter in his stomach. Instead Shizuo leaves him with this feeling of burning, still not enough even with his tongue stroking him harder—groaning into the sheets, Shizuo holding him up while his knees shake and it feels too _good_ to tell him to stop.

"Shizuo," Izaya turns his head, lifting himself above the pillows and feeling a coil of arousal make its way into his erection, tightening to the point of suffocating. It's too _hot_ when Shizuo's tongue is on him and he's making a point of not rubbing his prostate or stroking him, driving him crazy with every lick from him. "Shizuo, _more,_ i-it's not enough," he hisses, rolling his hips as best as he can while his boyfriend _laughs_ against him, vibrations heading up his spine and wrapping around his head and all the lightheadedness already there.

Shizuo's tongue leaves him in a slick noise, kisses at the base of his spine as fingers circle around him. "So needy, good thing you taste good." Shizuo rumbles in his throat, teeth grazing over skin and slicks his fingers with his mouth, knowing fully well Izaya can't see and he knows how much it makes his boyfriend harder, saving the teasing for wet fingers pressing against the fluttering hole and circling in teasing motions. "Can't see how beautiful you are, swallowing me up likes this." With the first press of a finger into him Izaya moans, hiccupping on a breath and sounding like a sob as Shizuo pushes into him more, every slow bit more agonizing than the last.

Hips move against Shizuo's finger, moving in to his first knuckle before it rubs against Izaya's walls, finding his prostate and making a point of avoiding it again, until Izaya gives a whine and Shizuo rubs over it just to make his boyfriend's knees weaken. At least he's holding him up, otherwise Izaya would be a quivering mess unable of keeping himself still, especially with his tendency to never stay still whenever he's this hard. Shizuo can feel Izaya rubbing against him, trying and failing as his dick waters with precome, slick and dripping with the finger thrusting in and out of him. After finally quieting Shizuo adds another wet finger, scissoring and thrusting harder—Izaya clenches around him whenever he pulls out, wanting to keep his fingers there and rubbing against his prostate with every other thrust that still don't give enough to come from.

As soon as Izaya adjusts, much less time than the first one, Shizuo adds a third finger and thrusts faster, Izaya's moans building while another hand strokes him, wrapping around the shaft of his erection and stroking roughly. His fingers rub against Izaya's prostate, rocking with Izaya's hips as his boyfriend moans and clutches onto a pillow. It only takes more, hitting the same spot while twisting his fingers around Izaya's erection, pumping him with the precome trickling out of his slit that slicks every thrust and every harsh pant that comes from his boyfriend.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya pants, nearly bucking to reach Shizuo's fingers that tease and pull every last thought from him, lights dancing behind his eyes. "Q-Quit playing and just—!" Impatience starts to win him over, biting his lip as he buries his head again and Shizuo hates that, even more when he can't watch his boyfriend come but he'll have plenty of time, since Izaya's not getting out of bed anytime soon.

He can feel Izaya clenching tighter around him, daring him to pull his fingers out and if he does then he'll probably be kicked and find himself with one of Izaya's pointy sticks in his throat and dick. Best not to keep him, then, seeing as his own erection starts to itch with the motive to be taken care of or raise hell like Izaya threatens to. But he just has to watch his boyfriend, brow furrowed as soon as his head turns to the side and eyes scrunched shut as Shizuo dives deeper, splitting his fingers before rubbing against his inner walls and pumping him in time to his thrusts. It doesn't take long for Izaya to groan a series of colorful words, probably insults when Shizuo kisses his spine and accuses him of making a joke out of watching him get off—no, he's not that cruel. Not even on his birthday.

Izaya comes with a clenched hiss of Shizuo's name in his throat, collapsing bonelessly as soon as Shizuo lets him go and immediately curls in on himself, just like the vulnerable thing he _isn't._ Moments pass as neither of them move, Shizuo moving his fingers over Izaya's spine and around his hole but never pushing back in, just light movements as his boyfriend catches his breath.

"Am I ever going to get to eat my cake?" Izaya starts with a sigh, rolling onto his back and raising an eyebrow with eyes on Shizuo's messy hand, rolling his eyes as Shizuo returns a smirk. "At this rate, I don't think you'll _let_ me have a chance to."

"You can," Shizuo kisses his chest, knowing reservations about where his tongue has just been and no amount of cake will make it okay, but now he's starting to feel every area between his legs and the look Izaya gives him only makes it worse. "But where's the fun in that? I haven't given you my present yet."

Izaya laughs, dry and amused as he eyes Shizuo's erection—taking in the leaking cock like it's an impressive sight, never failing to have that certain hungry look in his eyes. "Mmh, if I haven't gotten the best one, why not give it to me now, ne...?"

Shizuo leans over him, content to rest his weight on Izaya while his lips find skin to play with, from the skin of Izaya's jutting collarbone and feeling a hand on his back, stroking down his spine with teasing moves—payback, because Izaya never plays fair.

"Up for another round, birthday boy?" The hand on him freezes, pinching him as soon as Izaya regains his bearings and that beautiful face of his flushes a light pink, only for his other arm to be thrown around his eyes and make a noise that sound suspiciously like a growl.

"Beast," Izaya teases, but he never says no. It's no use, not when Shizuo decides he'll be staying in bed today.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the very late week of porn! Also known as May Madness (I really need a better title, does anyone wanna give any ideas?) and something I've been working on, this is the first day of my week of porn oneshots. Although this one also doubles as Izaya's belated birthday present, because I adore that little shit and he needed a birthday gift. I'm just shit at writing porn. p.q Soooo, this whole week will have a oneshot, every day, of porn. Straight porn, no reason needed. Doesn't that sound like fun?
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
